


皮肤饥渴症

by 191131415926



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191131415926/pseuds/191131415926
Summary: 黄色废料，不要太在意逻辑





	皮肤饥渴症

**Author's Note:**

> 黄色废料，不要太在意逻辑

睁开眼睛，你看到了什么?  
——紫色，黑色，黏稠有如实体的阴影，在光滑的地面上涂抹开来，无穷无尽。  
你看到了什么?  
——不计其数的链条，绷直在不可见的空间顶端与地面之间，缠绕着躯干，关节以及咽喉，悬挂在万尺高空。  
还有什么?  
——交错并行的生与死，因为我已与这二者毫无关联。  
然后呢?  
——什么也没有，我被隔绝于万物之外。  
后来?  
——一如既往，我甚至无法合眼。直到——  
直到?  
——有东西来了，漆黑的利剑，然后是铺天盖地的暗色洪流。  
再后来?  
——我再次看到光。  
Phantom闭上眼睛，深呼吸，试图把大脑中混乱的意象清除。随后以尽可能简明的语气描述了封印期间的景象——刻意略去了与腐化相关的部分，模糊化前因后果，最大程度地避免自相矛盾的可能性。他并不想冒险试探面前学者对细节的敏锐程度。对方撑着头坐在对面，安静地听他叙述完毕，电子义眼平稳地发着红光，Phantom读不出任何有效信息。在他快要确定对方发现了什么漏洞，开始思考应急计划时，X终于有了些反应，他把支着脑袋的手放回桌面，身体略略前倾。

“抱歉，这似乎不是什么好回忆。”

对方的语气相当诚恳，Phantom恍惚间觉得原本的密谋场景顿时变成了PTSD医患例行心理咨询，一时不知如何反应。X见他僵在当场，拿钢笔比划了一下对方的手，Phantom低头，发现面前的玻璃杯被自己无意识地攥紧。水蒸气在杯壁上印下指痕。“开水。”X的声音显得愈发担忧。

Phantom后知后觉地意识到隔着手套传来的烧灼感。他松开用力过度而麻木的手指，把杯子推到一边，努力维持动作神态从容不迫。“没事，谢谢关心。”手掌伸展时他感到隐隐的刺痛，大概是烫红了。于是Phantom把手垂在桌下，扯下手套塞进口袋，下意识地避开对方的视线。

X沉默了一会，不知是在思考如何继续因意外中断的讨论——尽管日程表上已暂无待办事项，还是干脆已经对自己起了怀疑。Phantom依旧看不出来。但对方最终只是微微偏头“下雨了。”

大概他只是想找个理由岔开话题，phantom多少有些庆幸，随着对方望向窗外。

Vinyl city素来少雨，青金色天空几近泛黑，锐利的光线使其高度被无限放大，足以让仰望者的骨骼变为纸张，颅腔塞满泡沫，在因恐惧移开目光后的至少三分钟内都站不稳。此时音乐便成了维系人滞留在地面上的锚，无关其优劣，引导着人群加入无尽的狂欢，诱使他们暂时不去思考天空。而极少见的雨赐予它们和解，积雨云封锁光线又抽取颜色，模糊化形状和距离，把万物平等地融成灰色的平面。唯一保留着原本颜色的霓虹灯溶于雨中后被扭曲了形态，粉，紫与青在玻璃上互相缠绕，几乎有如实体。

“有时候我怀疑造物主在做这里的时候是不是听多了蒸汽波。”“现在的城区规划人员，可能。不过这里原本不是这样。”phantom走到落地窗前，将它推开一条缝。“我小时候这里还没那么多电灯。他们更喜欢木头和发条机械，他们管那时候的东西叫什么?蒸汽朋克?还有再久远一点的时代，那时候古典乐还没消失……”Phantom竭力挖掘自己在纸质载体上看到的东西，试图描述他未曾见过的时期，声音慢慢低下去，“不过就算我还记得也没什么用……vinyl city没有历史。”他无来由地感到疲惫，额头抵在湿冷的玻璃上，粉紫与蓝经过雨水折射，涌进他无焦点的眼睛里。  
窗外过于厚重的灰色将Phantom的轮廓压得格外单薄，他将重心压在玻璃上的站姿愈发使他显得摇摇欲坠。X感到一阵莫名的心悸，快步赶上前去，试图让phantom从窗前移开。“这些都是ultimate record的副作用。一切都会好的，我保证。”他努力调动之前还是实验室主任时的经验，试图使自己的语调富有权威性。他伸手去拉phantom的手腕，试图让他离窗玻璃远些。而在手指接触对方皮肤的一瞬间，他感到对方整个人陷入了僵滞。“抱歉。”他估计Phantom讨厌肢体接触，自己刚才的行为也确实有些失礼。略有些局促地道歉后收回手“刚才……”

然后phantom下意识地抓住了他的袖口。

这个场景只维持了短短一瞬，phantom立刻触电般松了手，原本半侧向他的身体又转回了面对窗户的位置。“没关系，刚才……有点走神。”他艰涩地吐出字句。“不介意的话，我先告辞了，Xavier。”他加快脚步，近乎逃离了办公室，期望雨天昏暗的光线能够掩饰耳后泛起的红色。留下X在房间里独自皱眉。

Phantom冲出大门时才发现自己并没有伞，而用外套兜帽来防水的尝试收效甚微。他知道自己完全可以重新上楼去办公室门口顺走一把伞再离开，全程甚至用不到三分钟。但他此时又唯独不想再看到X，更加不想面对他可能提出的疑问。手掌烫伤，莫名其妙的条件反射，现在又不得不淋雨，倒霉事接踵而至，都归结于自己在隐瞒事实的过程中产生的慌乱。而这种不安感又在雨的挤压下变得愈发难以忽略，phantom的脚步声沉重了不少。一会估计得找个理由糊弄X，他被不安与窘迫占满的大脑中勉强冒出个勉强可称理性的念头。好在X的机械部分似乎未经过改良处理，进了雨水说不定会故障，彻底杜绝了火系人员一时冲动追上他问个究竟的可能性。他试图模拟X被雨困在室内的样子，转圈，抱怨，小心翼翼地探头，又立刻缩回去，像是被醋圈住的蚂蚁。这样荒谬的场景让他忍不住笑起来，直到他意识到自己的思维正朝着令人费解又缺乏意义的方向一路狂奔，待他艰难地把思路导回正轨，压抑的不安感又在原地等着了。掌心的烫伤接触雨水后重新开始疼痛，Phantom感到近乎窒息。

他无来由地开始怀念X握住自己手腕的触感。食指指腹搭在手腕内侧，活物独有的温度把他从粉与青的深渊中拽离，使敛作人形的死近乎感到安宁——不能再想下去了，phantom用力摇头，一次小失误引发的意外不应耗费如此之多的心力，他向来善于隐藏和否认失落感，现在也不应有例外。但是铺天盖地的虚无和焦躁伴着模糊了视线的雨缓缓包围过来，他再次加快了有些虚浮的脚步，却并不期望能够侥幸逃离。

出乎他意料的是X并没有多问什么，待自己的态度也没有多少变化，兴许是早已忘了那回事。但对方分明在刻意与自己保持距离，传递文件时只会捏住离他手指最远的一角，商讨问题时距离拉远到半米，任务结束以后X习惯的击掌也随之取消——对方大概以为自己厌恶肢体接触，phantom这样猜测，而这样的误会恰好对他有利，至少可以避免上次的意外再演，于是他决定配合的时候并无犹豫，借此将冗余情感碾在地上。

然而那些伴雨而生的阴影淹没脚踝，蔓延而上。半个月后他去递送可能中和ultimate record内信息的音轨，打开实验室门时X背对着他，在电脑前录入信息，Phantom安静地盯着对方的脖颈和肩胛骨，腰部被白色实验服遮盖看不清轮廓。他意识到X并未察觉他的存在，而且他如果再向前走两步，就能打破先前维持的安全距离，只要伸出手，就能从背后抱住X，感受到他的体温，X的脊柱会无措地绷直，而脆弱的颈动脉近在咫尺……他毫无理由地僵立在门前，脚下是现状勉强维系的平衡。

Phantom?X没有回头，一如既往的愉快音调，刚才没注意到你，找我有什么事吗?

新的音轨，大概可以中和第二片的前30%内容，Phantom把U盘放到门口的文件柜上，然后再次在X回答之前夺路而逃。

音乐是流动的诗章，去除了一切象征与情感而脱离实体，免于万物被磨损殆尽的命运，最终在一片空无中依旧永恒回响。这样的认知使Phantom平静乃至傲慢地在虚空中倒吊十余年，生与死的洪流尽头是无止尽的旋律，几乎使他不再去思考自己的命运。而重返现世时他意识到自己不再能感受光线，每一步都踩在虚无的阴影上。他尝试交流，而回应他的是自己的倒影。腐化的剑柄灼烧他的手指，他低下头去，却意识到自己已不能视物。耳边的曲调从舒缓的钢琴变为尖利急切的弦乐，然后扭曲成自己最为痛恨的电子噪音，最终他在一声几乎撕裂耳膜的巨响中惊醒，窗外大雨倾盆。

他把床头柜上的音响关闭，躺在寂静的黑暗里发呆，万物皆为音乐的具象，唯独失眠症除外。失眠是记忆的隐喻，因为在绝对的感知剥夺中人只能认知他们本身。他想起上个雨天溶解的光线，手腕上转瞬即逝的温度，占满大脑的无关数据，雾气重构的虚空，还有死亡彼岸的乐曲。于是他得出一个足够讽刺的结论，X最开始得出的那个错误印象其实确凿无疑，封印给他带来了无法抹消的影响。Phantom起身去公用空间接了一杯水，坐在角落里一点点啜饮，试图用这些无关紧要的举动分散注意力。有一扇窗户没有关严，他蜷在沙发上向雨伸出手去，徒劳地试图攥紧落在掌心的零星水滴。

不知过了多久后他听到门口传来被刻意压低的脚步声，随后X出现在他的视野中。他似乎是刚加班完毕，下摆被压皱的实验袍还没换下来，平时遮盖住半张脸的头发被零食袋封口夹固定着，显得有些滑稽，他得以看到对方尚且完好的左眼。晚上好，X向他打招呼，径直走过去关窗，似乎并不感到意外。然后他在Phantom占着的沙发前停住脚步，俯下身看他“你的脸色不太好。”随后小心翼翼地伸出手去。Phantom模糊地意识到先前的安全距离被打破的事实，却迟疑着没能给出任何反应。X多半会礼节性地试探他前额的温度，确认没有发烧后回去补眠，早晨来临后回归他们熟知的生活轨迹。但指尖微凉的触感落在脸颊上，Phantom有些愕然地抬头——然后他得到了一个吻。

一开始只是平静的双唇相贴，试探的意图大过情感驱动，使X的动作几乎带有虔信的意味，而这极端克制的行为使Phantom由惊愕转为莫名而无指向性的恼恨，使他自暴自弃地伸手环上X的脖颈，将其拽至与自己的视野平齐，近乎绝望地试图加深这个吻。对方发出短暂而惊讶的音节，却掩盖不住其中满溢的笑意。回应着他主动发起的唇舌纠缠，一边将其因逐渐缺氧而脱力的身体按倒在沙发上。

Phantom在那只难得一见的红瞳中解析出了促狭的期许。被耍了，这样的认知使他恢复清醒，挣扎着试图起身，而对方的膝盖隔开他的双腿，精确地抵上了半勃的部位，突如其来的刺激使他软了腰，倒回原地，Phantom试图瞪回去，却在X的手沿腹部线条下滑，握住他性器的时候条件反射地仰起了头。对方手上的动作堪称轻柔，缓慢地将柱身套弄至完全挺立。而Phantom已经抑制不住喘息，脸上的红潮蔓延至胸口，性器顶端渗出透明的液体。X低头轻舔了一下，满足地听到Phantom没能抑制住的呜咽，于是将其含得更深，同时加快了动作，用力挤压揉按其他部分。

Phantom无法自控地颤栗，过度亲密的行为几乎引发恐惧。他没能坚持多久，释放时脊柱弯曲出优美的弧度，迟来的羞耻感使他咬住自己的手腕封死呻吟。X用手背抹去嘴角残余的液体，抬起头来。Phantom别过头去避开他的视线，死神浅灰色的玻璃球被情欲氧化成深蓝，倒映着窗外的粉紫光线，几乎显得柔软。

X小心地探入两个指节时那双眼睛因疼痛而闭合，泪水在脸上留下狭长的痕迹。他尝试着深入，手指在逐渐湿滑的内壁上划过半圈，对方难以自抑地晃动着头部，尾音颤抖着上扬。他用指甲轻轻刮了下先前摸索到的凸起，Phantom整个人都绷直了，后穴不自觉地绞紧，X偏头去吻他膝盖内侧的小片皮肤，又引发一阵极力压抑的呻吟。

他抽出手指将性器缓缓顶入，疼痛与异物感刺激得Phantom反弓起背，两人结合的部位随着摩擦逐渐浮起绵密的快意。X抽插的节奏激烈得几近凶猛，毫无保留地碾过脆弱的腺体进到最深处。无规律的活塞运动使Phantom难以忽略体内的撕裂感，痛楚与快感交替折磨着他的神经，混合成某种扭曲的满足，由尾椎传导至骨髓内部，切断了思考的能力。他试图去触碰X的侧脸，却被锐利的金属割伤了掌心，而X捉住那只手，近乎温柔地吻尽渗出的血滴。刺痛感使phantom感到兴奋，腰部无法自抑地扭动，配合着X进入的动作。快感被成倍放大，绞杀着中枢神经。Xavier, Xavier,他在顶峰来临之前用低哑的声音呼唤，如同濒死者咳出血液和砂石。眼球表面蒙上了水雾，青与粉的灯光溶进去，把他的视野变成肥皂泡，使他产生了对方正在远离的错觉。我在。X以吻作答，同时加快了撞击的速度。高潮来临时Phantom发出破碎的尖叫，身体剧烈痉挛，双腿环紧X的腰，迫使对方把精液留在自己体内。泡沫在这一刻爆裂开来，他终于想起了无可避免的事实——Xavier会死于他们一手策划的盛大谋杀，与他所鄙弃的其他人类一同消失无踪。秩序重置后他们也不会再次相逢，因为vinyl city绝不会再度存在于世上。这一认知衍生出过度确切的遗憾，逐渐浸没他的大脑。

“请尽可能不要半路死掉，Xavier。”  
“你这么说的时候看起来总是很恐怖。”X抱怨，但还是把Phantom抱得更紧“不过谢谢好意……?”  
“……当我没说吧。”Phantom叹气，试图用手指卷X的头发。

于是Phantom把尚未结痂的左手滑到对方的掌心，维持着十指相扣的状态微微施力，在造成实际疼痛前停止。像是在谋杀一个肥皂泡，他无声无息地笑起来，梦境如黑水般漫过头顶。


End file.
